


monster detection

by politicalmedievalistnerd



Series: 400/200/200 Challenge [10]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Detectives, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmedievalistnerd/pseuds/politicalmedievalistnerd
Summary: Two girls, two worlds, one eerily similar monster.





	monster detection

**** Betty shook her head. “No way,” she said, widening her eyes. “That’s crazy. Look, crazy stuff happens to me, but this is like - no.”

Livvy made a sound of impatience. “Okay, but come on, Nancy Drew. You have siblings?”   
“Um, yeah. Two.”   
“Yeah. Well, my brother, Julian - my big brother, not the one who went off with Jughead - has sent us here to keep us out of the way while he and Emma do, apparently, more ‘dangerous’ stuff. To be honest, it’s kind of a dick move, so we’re gonna figure this out and then go back to the Institute and go find them. So, me and Ty get onto the computers, hack into location services, and find this big red marker on Riverdale. We get here, we ask, ‘who keeps good archives?’, get sent to the newspaper, but there’s a brick through the window, so we end up at the school paper and you happen to be the daughter of the actual newspaper owners. I’m guessing you were raised to be naturally inquisitive, and a writer, and you’re probably the president of this club, if your boyfriend isn’t, so….we need your help.”

Betty tilted her head to one side. “D oes ‘Griffins and Gargoyles’ mean anything to you?”

“Do ‘demons’ mean anything to  _ you _ ?”


End file.
